


To The Victor

by saintroux



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/pseuds/saintroux
Summary: Sidney pressed until Geno was upright, thighs spread warm and heavy across his own.  He looked for all the world like some sort of gift-- and maybe that was what it was, they had won, finally, and now he got to havethis.  Geno in his bed and in his lap, his chest flushed pink and his hair curling damp from beer or pool water or both.





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally meant to be a one thousand word ficlet for [bottomgeno](http://bottomgeno.tumblr.com), except sid wouldn't shut up and now we have this nonsense! 
> 
> set in 2009 at mario lemieux's cup party.
> 
> thanks to [sevenfists](http://sevenfists.tumblr.com) and [theladyscribe](http://theladyscribe.tumblr.com) for the title idea-- they both suggested the same quote to me and, well, it was probably A SIGN.

“Geno, hey--” Sidney said, his words half muffled where his head was turned into a pillow. Geno’s mouth was wet against Sidney’s neck, his teeth blunt and a little rough as he worried over one tender spot. Sidney felt like his brain might melt out through his ears and onto his sheets, and wouldn’t that be interesting to try to explain to Nathalie in the morning. 

Sidney pushed at Geno’s arms, nails digging in a little where they were wrapped around Geno’s biceps, “C’mon, Geno--sit up, hey.” Sidney pressed until Geno was upright, thighs spread warm and heavy across his own. He looked for all the world like some sort of gift-- and maybe that was what it was, they had won, finally, and now he got to have _this_. Geno in his bed and in his lap, his chest flushed pink and his hair curling damp from beer or pool water or both. 

Sidney really needed to take a breath. 

“I want,” Geno said, and slid one of his hands in a hot trail from Sidney’s chest to his jaw. Sidney watched him glance down and then back up again, settling his ass down against Sidney’s chubbed-up dick in one tremendously unsubtle glide, like he was too shy to say what he wanted but determined to get his point across all the same. Sidney felt like his body was probably hardwired to respond. His dick was almost painfully hard just from all the kissing: Geno’s hands on his waist as they’d climbed the stairs, still wet and clammy from the pool, the soft keening noise Geno had made when Sidney crowded him up against the back of the door, his hands sunk deep in the mess of Geno’s hair. 

“You want my mouth?” Sidney asked, a little brash. His cheeks flamed hot at the words, but it was worth it for the look on Geno’s face-- the open, untempered want. Sidney was pretty sure that at some point the bed might open up and swallow him whole; maybe he was just having a very detailed fever dream, drunk and floating around in the pool. 

“Get enough your mouth,” Geno said. His tongue poked a little at the side of his teeth, pulling his mouth up into a grin. “Want--” 

He wiggled backward, hips and legs shifting a bit akimbo, until he was seated on Sidney’s thighs, and placed the hand that had been on Sidney’s jaw on the bulge of his dick instead. Geno’s palm was huge, fully covering Sidney where he was hard in his shorts. He didn’t waste any time before he was rubbing over the length of it, up and down in a rhythmic wave that had Sidney struggling to remember what was supposed to come next. 

Sidney thought maybe he should do something with his hands-- put them on Geno’s thighs, his back-- but they felt weighed down, immobile. Outside, Sidney heard the bubbling laughter of the team still echoing throughout the backyard, the splashing of bodies falling into the deep end of the pool. He felt bad that he wasn’t out there with them, but only a little. He could be captain some other time; and for tonight they would certainly forgive him for shirking his duties in favor of laying beneath Geno in the dark, watching him bow his head to pull open the tie of Sidney’s shorts.

“You quiet,” Geno said, and looked up to catch Sidney’s eye, “Sid?”

Sidney thought he probably looked a little dumbstruck, and he was. Geno looked at him for a long moment.

“Sorry, I was just--” Sidney wasn’t really even sure. His head felt like it was stuck in a pool of beer and endorphins. 

“Think too much.” Geno thumbed at his neck, the touch seared into Sidney’s skin like a brand. “C’mon.”

Geno put his hands on either side of Sidney’s shoulders and maneuvered both of them up against the headboard. The knobbed slats were digging uncomfortably into Sidney’s back, but he would consider ignoring it if he could just get Geno to, well--

Geno was humming a little under his breath, thumbing up and down over Sidney’s stomach. Sidney knew he wasn’t going to last long once they got going-- pleasure sparking like a low hum between Geno’s hand and his ass on Sidney’s dick. As much as he’d like to feign smoothness, it was probably a lost cause. 

“I really want to--” Sidney said, wrapping a free hand around the bent curve of Geno’s hip, fingers resting on the rounded slope of his ass. God, he was burning with how much he wanted to just--

Maybe he could tease Geno over his trunks-- fingers over his hole, feel it twitch a little in anticipation like his own had the couple times he’d tried to play with himself in the shower. Maybe Geno would make that noise again, high in his throat. 

Geno kissed him instead, hands shoved on either side of Sidney’s neck. The first swipe of his teeth on Sidney’s lower lip was all it took for Sidney to let out an audible groan. He pressed forward into Geno’s hands, the kiss gone wet and a little painful. 

The inside of Geno’s mouth tasted like salt and Corona; his fingers were dug so deeply into the hair at the back of Sidney’s scalp that he thought he might bruise. 

Desire shot like a straight line through his body-- Geno determinedly tugging at the back of his hair, Geno shyly pliant where he was draped across Sidney’s lap. 

They kissed until Sidney felt like he might just go off right there. Geno was squirming a lot-- moving his hips half like he was trying to get comfortable and half like he was trying to drive Sidney out of his mind. It was working-- and not just for Sidney. When he pulled back for a second to sneak a look, Geno’s dick was chubbing up the front of his trunks-- distorting the line of the stripe like a cresting wave. 

“What you see?” Geno said, breath a warm wash across Sidney’s cheeks. When Sidney looked up, Geno was smirking a little-- self-satisfied at the sight of Sidney’s largely unsubtle ogling. Part of Sidney was really tempted to put him on his back, press his hands into the pillow and wipe that grin right away, but he was enjoying the warm light of Geno’s attentions too much to take back control. 

He was MVP, after all. It was certainly no hardship to let him drive when Sidney got to see him like this: big and single-minded, doing such a good job of making Sidney’s blood boil.

Sidney didn’t need to dignify the question with a response. Geno knew he was looking at his dick. He reached out for it instead, letting the fat bulge of it fill up his palm for an extended moment.

“You gonna let me take off your shorts?” Sidney asked, dragging a firm line up and down the length of Geno’s dick.  
Geno bit his lip for a long moment, clenching and unclenching his hands. 

“Maybe I don’t,” he finally said-- but he hooked his hands inside the waistband and tugged them down, wrestling them awkwardly over his ass from a half-seated position and nearly boning Sidney right in his fucked-up knee. 

Sidney could barely begin to comprehend all the newly bared skin-- Geno’s dick long and curved a little, foreskin bunched up beneath the flushed pink head. He had a couple of noticeable birthmarks nestled amongst his pubic hair. Even counting the dozens of change rooms they’d shared, Sidney had somehow never noticed them. 

“Fuck, Geno-- you look so,” Sidney said, and felt himself sweating at the thought of finally getting what he wanted-- what they had both earned. 

“Nice, no?” Geno said, tongue stuffed in between the rows of his teeth. “How you’re never see? See me in locker room all day-- close your eyes?” 

Sidney was, in fact, doing a pretty solid routine of keeping his eyes above the waist in the change room most of the time. It was a long-standing habit, though after so many years of hockey, he’d become decently unfazed by the sight of another man’s dick. 

He was feeling pretty fazed right now. 

Geno pressed his dick down until the head was swiping Sidney’s stomach, nudging against Sidney’s fingers where they rested against the waistband of his trunks. The tip left a bit of stickiness behind on the pad of his thumb. 

When Geno moved to let go, Sidney covered Geno’s hand with his own, rubbing up and down, keeping Geno’s dick trapped between Sidney’s stomach and the blanket of their hands. The tip was leaking steadily now, leaving thin, shiny stripes on Sidney’s skin. He really, really wanted to taste it and was trying hard to not think about how getting his mouth on Geno probably wasn’t in the cards. 

“I really wanna taste you,” Sidney said, because even if he couldn’t, he wanted to hear Geno groan. Geno didn’t disappoint-- moaning low and long and ducking his head until all that Sidney could see of his eyes were the dark smudges of his lashes. 

“Sid, you--” Geno said, and scrambled a little, pressing both hands into the meat of Sidney’s belly and propping himself up on his knees until there was a healthy few inches of space between their laps.

“Wait!” Sidney said. He grabbed at Geno’s wrists, stilling him. He hoped what he’d said hadn’t been too much; the last thing he wanted right now was for Geno to _stop_.

Geno wasn’t looking at him, his dark head bowed. Sidney watched his hard dick and his flushed stomach twitching together in perfect sync. 

“Geno?” Sidney asked. 

“Close,” Geno said. He let out a long, uneven breath. “C’mon, Sid.”

Geno wrestled his hands free from Sidney’s hold and pushed Sidney’s shorts down just enough to free his dick. Sidney let out a pretty embarrassing noise, but looked up to see Geno staring back at him for a moment-- eyes dark and challenging. 

“Fuck,” Geno said, and Sidney felt like his dick was trying to fatten up even more under Geno’s heavy gaze. All he wanted was for Geno to _touch_ and he was getting impatient. 

“Well?” Sidney said when Geno just continued to look as if assessing him for any flaws. Sidney hoped he wasn’t looking too hard-- he knew his pubic hair was kind of a wreck and his dick always got this weirdly dark shade of pink and maybe Geno would think--

“You know I like,” Geno said, smug, and then he licked his hand and wrapped it around Sidney’s dick and lowered himself down until Sidney’s saliva-wet dick was slotted right between his cheeks. 

Sidney choked so hard he nearly swallowed his tongue. 

Geno’s ass was so hot around him. Sidney had thought a lot about what it would be like to fuck him, but even if he didn’t ever get to, feeling his dick snugged up against Geno’s hole was pretty fucking perfect. Sidney probably wasn’t above just coming right here.

“You gotta move,” Sidney said. His voice felt punched out. Geno looked and felt like a dream. 

Geno took pity on him, tightening his thighs around Sidney’s hips and shifting back and forth. His dick bobbed in front of him, catching against Sidney’s belly button and leaving it a little slick. 

Sidney tried to focus on the painful way his trunks were cutting into his hips, but he could barely even register it over the mind-numbing feeling of his foreskin sliding back and forth with the rhythm of Geno’s movement, catching a little and making him groan.

Geno’s eyes were still trained on the sight of them moving together-- Sidney wondered if he could see where the head of Sidney’s dick was twitching, tucked up between Geno’s thigh and his balls. 

It felt amazing; possibly the best that Sidney had ever felt. He hoped that-- even if the fizzy bubbling inside of him was buoyed a little by having just _won_ \-- he wouldn’t ever forget what this was like. 

Geno kept babbling as he rocked back and forth-- grinding down harder and punching out a stream of Russian that washed over Sidney’s ears like a wave. Sidney was only a little confident that he wouldn’t pop a stiffy next time Geno started talking Russian to him on the bench. The damage was surely done.

“Geno--” Sidney said. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He selfishly wanted Geno to look at him when he came.

Geno turned his attention on him, eyes a little wild. Sidney just looked him over-- once, twice-- his shoulders shiny with sweat and his lower lip bitten bright red. God.

“C’mere,” Sidney said, reaching out to coax Geno forward with hands wrapped warm around his sides. Geno just sagged at the touch, upper body falling forward until his face was tucked against Sidney’s neck. His hips didn’t still-- rutting quicker against Sidney’s lap, wet with sweat and precome. His breath hard on Sidney’s neck and his ass like a vice on Sidney’s dick made it feel like they were trying to outlast the tail end of a race. 

Sidney felt himself seizing up a little, his body ready to come even if part of him hoped they could stay like this all night-- exhausted and exhilarated, closer than they’d ever been. He wanted to savor it. 

Instead, he put his hands on Geno’s ass and spread his fingers wide, grabbing a handful and pressing him deeper into the stretch, urging him faster like Geno was really riding his dick. It felt, well--

“Fuck,” Geno said, and then something sharp in Russian that Sidney could barely hear and Sidney could feel him coming between their bodies. It was slick all the way up Sidney’s chest. 

Sidney came not long after, Geno’s hips dragging a slow and determined grind against his lap, Geno whispering nonsense into his ear. Sidney thought he heard something about the Cup, something about how _good_ Sidney was. It was a little embarrassing for Sidney to think of how hot that made him-- Geno praising him. 

They lay there for a long moment and Sidney let the feeling wash warmly over him. 

“Geno--” Sidney said softly, dragging a free hand up to tangle it through the wet mess of Geno’s hair. Geno’s body had gone nearly boneless on top of him and Sidney’s heart felt incredibly tender. 

Geno didn’t raise his head from where it was turned against Sidney’s neck, but he mumbled an affirmative noise. His lips vibrated a little against Sidney’s skin. 

“You wanna go back outside?” Sidney asked. “Everyone’s probably drunk enough-- we could steal the Cup and nobody would notice.”

Geno laughed a little, his shoulders shaking under Sidney’s hand. Sidney didn’t want to go outside-- he didn’t really want to move at all. He could hear them: all of their teammates’ voices filtering back into his consciousness, the music and the cicadas floating up from below. 

Geno shook his head and burrowed further into Sidney’s side, clearly well on his way to sacked out. Sidney just stroked up and down the long expanse of his back and stared up at the loose twirl of the ceiling fan. After a while, Geno turned his face into Sidney’s chest and gave it one small kiss. 

Geno would almost undoubtedly be gone in the morning-- curled up alone in his own room at the Gonchar house, not too far away. Sidney didn’t really want to think about it. He wanted to ride this feeling of syrupy post-win bliss, this space where he got _everything he ever wanted_ until it was forced to fade away. Maybe forever. 

Downstairs, the Stanley Cup was floating and bobbing like a buoy in Mario Lemieux’s pool. But the Cup could wait-- Sidney wanted to stay right here.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello on [tumblr!](http://sainthockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
